The present invention relates to a packet transmission control device, a packet transmission control method, and a program, and particularly to a packet transmission control device, a packet transmission control method, and a program for distributing the same data to a plurality of destinations.
Recently, as information communication networks are developing, various kinds of content have come to be distributed through communication networks. Particularly, when content such as video having a large amount of data capacity and a high real-time property is to be distributed, it is important to secure a network band.
When the same data is distributed to a plurality of destinations, a distribution server generally transmits data obtained in such a way that data is copied for each destination and then packetized to each destination. In this case, packet groups corresponding to the number of destinations are sent to a network. For this reason, as the number of destinations increases, a load imposed on a network increases. Thus, the distribution server intends to reduce a network load by adjusting the timing at which each packet included in the packet groups is transferred to the network using traffic shaping (for example, Patent Literature 1).
In addition, there is multicast as a technique for reducing network load when the same data is distributed to a plurality of specific destinations (for example, Patent Literature 2). Multicast is a technique of lowering network traffic by simultaneously distributing information in a single stream to a plurality of destinations.